comdinohunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Co-op
Co-op allows players to play together with 3 player's and try to defeat a strong boss. General Loot: you can find all kinds of loot, depending on what monsters you encounter. There is a chance (around 65%) that you will find a white ticket. These are used to forge and upgrade armor. Tips & tricks Recommended team: - Scout: Kills all the small monsters (recommenced Shotgun) and alarms onther player's. When there is nothing to kill, he will help killing the boss - Berserker: Deals the most damage. Uses all diffrent kinds of guns, mostly an Rifle. - Leader: Creates strategies and mixes everything up. He will do everything to finish the quest! Bosses There are many different bosses that are fought in Co-op. These are them. TRex: This boss is fairly easy to beat with a good team and good weapons. You can beat him with basically any weapon (other than melee weapons, which aren't reccomended). The only thing you don't want to do is get close to him, or else you are dead. He is fought in the Volcano stage, so watch out for random lava gushers! Level:6-7 His design is a blue, big dinosaur, also known as the Gigantosaurus. Blue Triceratops: This is one of the harder bosses to defeat. He is usually fought at a high level and moves quickly around the field. He has strong attacks, like his very fast ram and his rock throw. Always fight him at a distance to make sure you live. He is fought in the Ice stage and the Forest stage. A good strategy for him to make him hit obstacles so he won't be able to attack you for a while. Level: 12-13 His design is a blue-purple Triceratops that is huge and has massive horns. Kilosaurus Rex: This boss leans more towards the harder bosses on a scale from easy to hard. He isn't that hard, it's just his attacks are REALLY annoying. He can spit acid at you spread out, and it shoots out pretty darn fast! He is decently fast, but not as fast as the Triceratops boss. He is fought in the Volcano stage and the Forest stage. Try fighting at a distance to avoid his attacks easier and only use ranged weapons on him (not the shotgun). Level:(Not sure ATM) He is designed to look like a stereotypical acid spitting dinosaur with the fins popping up when he uses it and when he roars. Pterodactyl: This is the only boss you face wearing jet packs, and it's pretty cool. He isn't too hard to beat, he is just a smaller target than the rest of the bosses. The jet pack isn't really as fast as if you were on land which doesn't help you at all. Luckily, this boss' attacks are slow and are easy to dodge. He will usually just fly around and use his spinning spiral attack. DO NOT use melee weapons on him. They won't hurt him half the time and you need to get into his face just to hit him. Level:6-7 He is basically a Pterodactyl that is a light blue color and has a yellow-orange beak, wing claws, and belly.